


everyone should have sex on a kitchen table at least once in their life

by YamatoMyTomato (KinoKahn)



Series: Kakashi & Yamato's Terrible Adventures in Terrible Sex [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: House-sitting, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, sex-related injuries, tablesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoKahn/pseuds/YamatoMyTomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka asks Kakashi to house-sit for him and does not realize how horrible of an idea that is.  </p>
<p>Alternatively: Kakashi convinces Yamato to have sex with him on Iruka's kitchen table and everything goes terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone should have sex on a kitchen table at least once in their life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendshipCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/gifts).



Iruka’s apartment, Kakashi noted as he opened the door, was sad and pathetic. He had been there before, for one of Iruka’s ill-fated shinobi game nights, but somehow it was even more sad and pathetic when Iruka himself wasn’t there. The apartment consisted of a single room, with a tiny bathroom tucked in the corner. The walls were blank, the way Kakashi’s had been before Yamato picked up all those secondhand landscapes and Sai donated some of his strange abstract paintings. Sai’s paintings were the newest addition to the apartment; he’d pinned them up when he started sleeping on their couch two days prior. 

Plain walls aside, Iruka’s refrigerator was covered in old drawings by Naruto, held up with fruit magnets. Iruka’s bed was against the wall opposite the kitchen, and there was a measly six-foot space separating the foot of the bed from the kitchen table.

The cat, which Iruka had begged Kakashi to feed before leaving on his emergency mission, was sitting on the aforementioned rickety kitchen table and staring at Kakashi silently.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said to the cat as he shut the door, “I’m a dog person. Deal with it.”

The cat meowed softly and watched with big green eyes as Kakshi dug through the cupboards looking for cat food. The cupboards were full of instant meals and there was a nice stack of “cooking for one” cookbooks on the tiny counter space.

“I’m sorry, but your owner is pathetic,” Kakashi continued as he started checking corners for the cat food, “We’re kinda friends, so I can say that. Actually, I would say that even if we weren’t friends.”

The cat meowed in response and started licking its paw, so Kakashi continued.

“He’s oblivious to the fact that I only ask to borrow his stuff so I can have sex on it. He hasn’t had a date in probably two or three years, and that’s just sad. His only company is a cat, and cats are kinda terrible. Present company probably included.”

The cat lay down on the table and started purring.

“Okay, present company excluded,” Kakashi said as he fished a bag of cat food out from the small cramped space between the refrigerator and the wall.

However, the food bowl wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and the cat was too busy rolling on the table and purring to help Kakashi find it.

He skimmed all the titles on Iruka’s pathetically small bookcase. “Well, your bowl isn’t here,” he said as he realized all the books were boring g-rated fiction or literature on teaching methods.

The cat’s bowl wasn’t under the bed either. Or in the bathroom. It was a small apartment, so there weren’t a lot of places to look. But Kakashi continued to look, leaving no space unexplored.

He opened the top drawer of Iruka’s dresser and glared at all the meticulously-folded underwear. “Not here.”

The second drawer was full of nice blood-stain-free uniforms. “Not here.”

The third drawer was full of socks. “What ninja has socks? We wear sandals.”

The cat meowed in response. “See, I told you. Your owner is weird,” Kakashi replied.

Finally Kakashi crouched down and opened the final drawer. “Bingo.”

The cat jumped off the table and came to see what Kakashi had found. Of course, it was not her food bowl. Kakashi consoled her by ruffling the fur on her head and dumping out a decent portion of food onto the floor.

“No bowl,” Kakashi told her, “but I did find your owner’s naughty box.”

The cat started eating her food off the floor while Kakashi broke the lock on the box.

“Oh, this is just sad,” Kakashi said as he dug through the box, “This lube is unopened, he’s got a strap-on that’s mint in package, and these condoms… Wow. Six months expired.”

He paused for a second and squinted at the condom packages. “Wait, are these unlubed? Iruka, why don’t you love yourself?”

Kakashi leaned back. “This is just terrible. Someone needs to get him laid. But that’s not my job. My job is to get me laid.”

Kakash grabbed the lube and put the rest of the contents back where they belonged.

And then, he summoned Pakkun.

Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke and the cat hissed from the corner. Pakkun’s ears perked up at the sound of the cat, but he kept his eyes trained on Kakashi.

“What do you need?” Pakkun asked. Kakashi continued investigating the bottle of lube in his hand.

“Could you go get Tenzō for me? He’s at the apartment. Tell him that he’s needed over at Iruka’s apartment. Just say that I need help feeding the cat or something, I don’t care.”

Pakkun sighed and disappeared into another cloud of smoke. The cat returned to her food and Kakashi fished a book out of his pocket and sat down on the kitchen table, noting how wobbly and off-balance it was.

 

Yamato knocked on the door because he was polite, and he didn’t come in until Kakashi shouted that the door was unlocked.

Yamato gently shut the door behind himself so the cat wouldn’t get out, and immediately crouched down to pet her. She had run to greet him and sat patiently in front of the door.

“What’s her name?” Yamato asked. She purred and he scratched under her chin.

“Ramen,” Kakashi replied from his perch on the table, “Iruka let Naruto name it. Rookie mistake.”

Yamato straightened up and put his hands on his hips. “So what did you call me over for? Pakkun said that you looked like you were up to something.”

Kakashi shrugged and inspected his nails. “I’m up to something.”

Yamato started to open the door again. “Nope, no, we are not having sex in Iruka’s apartment. That’s terrible, Kakashi, and you know it.”

Kakashi whined and pulled Iruka’s unopened lube out of his vest pocket. “But if he’s not going to use his lube, we might as well.”

Yamato left the door and took the lube out of Kakashi’s hand. “We can’t just go stealing his stuff! Especially things like this. It’s a huge invasion of privacy, I don’t care how much you like teasing him and having sex on his belongings…”

Yamato’s voice trailed off and he started investigating the bottle of lube more thoroughly. “Is this from Shuichi Pharmacy?”

Kakashi nodded.

“But that place went out of business nearly two years ago. Where did he get this?”

“Suichi Pharmacy,” Kakashi answered, “before it closed, I’m assuming.”

Yamato frowned but didn’t reply, so Kakashi continued, “He’s definitely not going to notice if we use his lube. And he’s not going to notice if we have sex in his apartment. And Sai’s currently sleeping on our couch so we can’t have sex in our own apartment. So. I think this is our only option.”

Yamato sat the lube on the table next to Kakashi and crossed his arms again. “Or, we could just not have sex,” Yamato offered.

Kakashi looked down at his feet. “That’s so mean.”

“No, it is not. Mean is you stealing Iruka’s lube and having sex in his apartment when he trusted you to feed his cat.”

Kakashi motioned towards the corner where he had spilled cat food onto the floor. “I fed his cat! I’m a good friend!”

“Why didn’t you use the bowl?”

“I couldn’t find it.”

“It’s right next to the bathroom door.”

Kakashi shrugged. “So can we have sex? Hot secret quiet sex because his neighbors will be scared and confused if they hear the sound of someone getting laid coming from this apartment.”

Yamato sighed so Kakashi pressed on. “Besides, it’s been so long since we last had sex—”

“Three days. It’s been three days. We’ve both gone longer and you know it.”

“Yeah but who knows how long Sai will be on our couch.”

“Just until he gets things sorted out! You know all the ANBU kids are losing their housing and have to apply for new apartments.”

Kakashi laid back on the table and stretched his arms above his head so his shirt lifted up a few inches. “What if he never gets off our couch?”

Yamato cleared his throat. “Tsunade and Shizune are working very hard to get the ANBU kids new housing, Sai should have his own apartment again before the week is over.”

“What if we never have sex in our own apartment again…” Kakashi whined.

Yamato didn’t reply, so Kakashi sat up and slid off the table. The cat meowed at her food in the corner and Kakashi put his arms around Yamato’s neck.

“I miss having sex with you,” Kakashi whispered against Yamato’s jawline. Yamato sighed and rested his hands on Kakashi’s hips, so Kakashi started nuzzling Yamato’s jaw.

“I miss feeling you against my skin,” Kakashi continued, “I miss your lips. I miss the way you smell, I miss…”

Yamato buried his face in Kakashi’s shoulder and groaned.

“I miss…” Kakashi paused for dramatic effect. “I miss having nothing between us. I miss being as close to you as possible.”

Yamato snorted. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you try so hard to seduce me,” he muttered into Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi pulled away and looked Yamato in the eye. “I’m really, really horny right now and we have an empty room and some guaranteed privacy. Please can you fuck me in the ass? Please.”

“You did say please and that counts for a lot,” Yamato replied.

“Pretty please put your dick in my ass, I will return the favor however you want once Sai is off our fucking couch. Slow boring missionary, romantic moonlit blowjobs, you name it.”

Yamato nodded. “Alright, fine.”

Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed Yamato hard and messy while his fingers fought with Yamato’s pants. Meanwhile, Yamato’s pulled at the snaps on Kakashi’s vest and tried to wrestle it off of him.

“Where are we going to have sex?” Yamato asked when they parted. “Not on Iruka’s bed.”

“No, don’t be gross,” Kakashi replied. He stepped back to lean against the rickety table and pulled Yamato with him. “We’re going to fuck on Iruka’s table.”

Yamato cocked an eyebrow and Kakashi continued, “I’ve even got something we can act out. It’s not my favorite, but it’s all that I have on me.”

Yamato rolled his eyes, but leaned forward pull Kakashi’s headband off and kiss him. Kakashi grinned into the kiss and dug the book back out of his pockets.

“It’s about two criminals,” Kakashi said, “they’re robbing the same place. And then they have sex on the table.”

“Sounds like a gripping plot,” Yamato muttered. He dropped to his knees to undo Kakashi’s pants, and Kakashi offered no assistance other than to run his fingers through Yamato’s hair and tug off his face plate.

“It is. Very gripping.”

Kakashi didn’t wear underwear, so Yamato pulled his pants down and immediately began kissing his thigh.

“Blow jobs aren’t part of the story,” Kakashi muttered, but Yamato continued kissing up his leg and towards his cock.

“You know what, fuck the story,” Kakashi decided once Yamato got as much of Kakashi’s half-hard cock into his mouth as possible. “It’s a terrible story.” Kakashi unceremoniously knocked the book off the table and onto the floor.

Kakashi gripped Yamato’s hair as Yamato gave a slow and mediocre blow job, only pulling away once Kakashi was completely hard, dripping precum, and panting.

“You’re getting better at those,” Kakashi lied. Yamato didn’t reply, and instead he pulled the rest of Kakashi’s clothes off and started removing his own. Kakashi, meanwhile, slid back onto the table, and parted his legs.

“You wanna do this or nah?” Kakashi asked. However, Yamato was busy hopping on one leg trying to pull his pants off.

Yamato tripped on his own feet and Iruka’s flowerpot. Kakashi nodded and laid down on the table. “I’ll get started then.”

Kakashi slicked his fingers up and started edging his index finger into his ass as Yamato tried to get his shirt off while simultaneously righting Iruka’s flowerpot. He had gotten fairly tied up in his own clothes, so it took him a few moments to get everything straightened out. He kept casting sidelong glances at the refrigerator, and as soon as he had untangled himself from his clothes Yamato meticulously turned each and every refrigerator drawing by Naruto around. 

“Uh,” Yamato said as he turned the last drawing around and Kakashi shoved in a third finger, “how are we going to do this? I’m not tall enough to stick it in with you lying on the table.”

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and sat back up. “Hm.” He ran a slick gross lubed-up hand through his hair and Yamato gagged.

“We could do that really hot thing,” Kakashi offered, “Where my ass is hanging off the table and you basically hold my ass while fucking it so I don’t fall off the table?”

Yamato put his hands under Kakashi’s thighs and Kakashi shimmied down the table until his each ass cheek was resting in Yamato’s palms.

“Yeah,” Yamato said, “Yeah, this should work. Drops your ass a few inches, and everything lines up well.”

Yamato helped Kakashi slide back onto the table so he could continue stretching himself out. Yamato lubed himself up and pressed kisses against the back of Kakashi’s hand, his knees, and his inner thighs until Kakashi was ready.

“So we’re scrapping the book?” Yamato asked as Kakashi shifted to put his ass back into Yamato’s hands.

“Yeah let’s just go at it hard, free-lance it,” Kakashi replied, “just go wild.”

“Improvise,” Yamato said, “the word you’re looking for is ‘improvise.’” Before Kakashi could respond, Yamato leaned as far forward as he could without dropping Kakashi’s ass and kissed his ribs. Then he slowly began to slide his cock into Kakashi’s ass, which took a significant amount of coordination without a free hand to guide him in.

It was then that Yamato noticed the table was extremely unstable.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was arching his back and asking Yamato to stop going so slowly.

“This table is really off-balance,” Yamato said, “I think one of the legs is at least an inch shorter than the rest.”

“That’s nice. Could you please just put your entire cock in my ass? The entire thing. I know you’re longer than this.”

Yamato slid the rest of his cock in and Kakashi nodded, the back of his head thumping lightly against the tabletop. “Yeah, that’s better.”

Yamato, however, was still concerned with how wobbly the table was, especially once he pulled back and gave Kakashi his first hard thrust back in. Kakashi gripped the side of the table, but his weight shifted a few inches to the right, pulling Yamato’s cock with him.

“Kakashi, we have to stop so I can fix the table.”

Kakashi groaned and tried to sit up, arms grasping for Yamato’s shoulders. However, with his ass in Yamato’s hands, it was nearly impossible, so he flopped back down against the table. “Why do we have to fix the table? Why can’t you just keep fucking me?”

“Because when the table shifts it hurts my cock,” Yamato replied dryly.

But Kakashi kept whining, so Yamato tried again, careful to angle his thrusts so not to upset the table’s balance. He kept an eye on the wobbling table leg and shifted so his knee was pressed against it.

Yamato thought things were going alright until he realized that Kakashi had been quiet for a few minutes. When Yamato looked up from the offending table leg, Kakashi met his eye and raised an eyebrow.

“Is there any reason why you’re really soft right now?” Kakashi asked.

“Soft?”

“Yeah. Your cock. It is not as hard as it should be.”

Yamato blinked a few times and realized that Kakashi was right. 

“Is the table worrying you that much? Or is it that table-sex is a huge turn-off for you? Because if it’s the second thing you should have told me sooner. We could be having sex against Iruka’s refrigerator right now.” Kakashi asked softly. Yamato pulled out and looked down at his sad, soggy, half-hard cock.

“It’s the first thing,” Yamato replied, “and we can’t have sex against the refrigerator; Naruto’s drawings are over there.”

Kakashi made a few grumbly noises, but pulled away from Yamato so his ass was back on the table.

“Alright, so it’s not working for you. I thought the shifting table was fun, but if it’s not working for you it’s not working for me.”

Yamato nodded again. “Yeah this is going really badly. Should I just jutsu the table so it’s better?”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, it would be weird if Iruka came home to a better table.”

“So… then what?”

Kakashi slid off the table, turned around, and leaned against the table. “Like this?” he offered.

“Yeah. Yeah that’ll work. It’s not my favorite, but it gets the job done.”

Kakashi reached behind himself to find Yamato’s hand. He tangled their fingers and pulled Yamato forward until his palm was resting against the tabletop and Yamato’s chest was pressed against his back.

“Alright. Now fuck me hard and good.”

Yamato kissed the top knob of Kakashi’s spine and rubbed his cock against the cleavage of Kakashi’s ass until he was completely hard again.

Kakashi closed his eyes and bit his lip as Yamato slid in. Kakashi’s cock brushed against the underside of the table each time Yamato thrusted, and even though the table was hard and bit into his skin, Kakashi appreciated it.

However, he opened his eyes when Yamato touched his prostate, and was greeted by the cat sitting on the table. Watching.

“Oh holy shit,” Kakashi said. Yamato was kissing and sucking at his shoulder and clearly not noticing.

“Tenzō, code red, stop,” Kakashi said. He stretched one of his legs back to knock against Yamato’s shin.

“What is it?” Yamato asked. His voice was deeper than usual and as much as Kakashi appreciated how much Yamato was clearly turned on, he pointed at the cat.

“We’re being watched,” Kakashi said, “This is why I hate cats. You never know what they’re thinking. Is it judging our performance? Is it hoping for a threesome? I don’t know. I don’t like this. Pakkun would never pull this kind of shit.”

Before Kakashi could say anything else, Yamato had pulled out, picked up the cat, opened a window, and deposited the cat onto the ledge.

“That was very efficient,” Kakashi said as soon as Yamato was back. He didn’t bother to mention that Iruka had told Kakashi that under no circumstances was the cat allowed outside.

“I’m sorry, I was just really creeped out.”

Kakashi nodded. “I can’t blame you. I felt like that cat’s eyes were boring into my soul and could see all of my perversions.”

“You do have a lot of perversions,” Yamato agreed. He slipped his cock into Kakashi’s ass for a third time and they didn’t talk about Kakashi’s perversions anymore.

 

Kakashi was moving in time with Yamato, pushing his ass back to deepen Yamato’s thrusts and pulling forward to rub his cock against the underside of the table. His cock was getting sore from the rough friction, but each time Yamato’s fingers dug into his forearm and groaned, Kakashi temporarily forgot.

Then Yamato was trembling against him, arms wrapped tight around Kakashi’s chest, and groaning softly while cumming in Kakashi’s ass. Kakashi clenched and pushed back against Yamato to help him prolong his orgasm, and after Yamato breathed a few seconds against his neck, Kakashi was rewarded with Yamato’s unsteady hand on his own still-hard cock.

“I’m close,” Kakashi said, which he was pretty sure was true. The roughness of the underside of Iruka’s table had made his cock sore, but Kakashi had faith in his ability to orgasm.

Yamato gripped Kakashi’s cock and slid his hand down, then pulled away.

“No, why are you teasing me?” Kakashi hissed, “You never tease me when you’re full of afterglow.”

“Splinters,” Yamato said.

Kakashi shifted to press his forehead into the tabletop.

“Just get me off, please, you know I hate orgasm denial.”

“You have splinters,” Yamato said softly. He pulled away from Kakashi and tugged at his shoulder until Kakashi relented and turned around.

“What are you talking about?” he groaned.

“You have splinters in your cock,” Yamato said firmly, and Kakashi finally looked down at himself.

“Oh. Oh shit yeah I do. That’s probably not good.”

“Definitely not good,” Yamato agreed.

“Can’t you, just, I donno, jutsu them out?” Kakashi slapped the palms of his hands together. “Mokuton?”

“Yeah,” Yamato said slowly, still staring down at Kakashi’s now-prickly cock. “But if I mess up I might rip off your cock.”

Kakashi nodded. “Okay yeah we’re not doing that.”

“Hospital?” Yamato offered. He smiled painfully up at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

“No, fuck no, hell no. I’ve been to the hospital too many times with things stuck up my ass and now this. I’m not making them deal with this.”

“Tweezers,” Yamato said after a second, and he disappeared into Iruka’s bathroom. After a significant amount of crashing around, he returned with a pair.

Kakashi leaned back against the table and stared at his cock in horror.

“We should hurry,” Kakashi said, and Yamato knelt on the floor. “It. It uh. Hurts. As I lose my hard-on.”

Kakashi pressed his fist against his mouth and stopped talking.

“Shit,” Yamato said, and he tugged the first splinter free. “The splinters are getting pulled up into the skin folds. You need to stay hard.”

Kakashi tried to wrap his hand around his cock, but immediately pulled away when he inadvertently lodged some splinters deeper.

“Why can’t we ever have nice normal sex that doesn’t turn out terrible?” Yamato whined.

“Just. Tell me a sexy story or something.”

“Sexy story? You’re the one that reads all the porn,” Yamato said as he began to pluck out splinters.

“It’s hard to think anything when there are splinters in my dick,” Kakashi replied.

So Yamato took a deep breath and began. “Uh. Sexy story. How about… there was a… I donno—”

“Princess and her handmaiden,” Kakashi offered.

“Okay. Princess and handmaiden. The princess had been raised to be very lady-like, probably. You know, tapestry-making and stuff?”

Yamato looked up and Kakashi nodded for him to continue.

“And the handmaiden…”

“Tell me about them fucking,” Kakashi interjected.

“Oh. Uh. So the night after the Princess’s engagement, probably, she gets into bed and. Um. Her handmaiden comes in to tuck her in? Do handmaidens do that?”

Kakashi shrugged.

“And the Princess asks the handmaiden to come sleep with her, because she’s scared and lonely. So the handmaiden does.”

“But being this close to her beloved Princess, the handmaiden can’t control her primal desire, right? So they fuck?” Kakashi suggested.

“Yes,” Yamato said.

“Well how do they fuck?” Kakashi asked. He was breathing hard, but not from arousal: Yamato had started to pick out splinters that were at the base of his cock, and kept pulling out Kakashi’s pubes on accident as well.

“I. Kakashi I’m sorry but I don’t know how lesbian sex works.”

Kakashi was silent for a moment, then said, “how can you not know how lesbian sex works?”

Yamato shrugged and continued plucking splinters. “You’ve been an active participant for the extent of my sexual experiences. It’s not exactly knowledge that I’ve ever needed.”

“Yeah, but. How can you know so many women and not know how to get them off? Am I going to have to ask Tsunade and Shizune to explain lesbian sex to you?”

Yamato fumbled the tweezers. “No, please do not do that.”

“Okay, I’ll finish the damn story.” Kakashi paused to clear his throat. “But after this I’m making you read some of my lesbian porn. Okay, so, the handmaiden has slipped into bed with the Princess. The Princess is shivering, not from cold—with all the comforters, the fire crackling in the fire place, and the handmaiden now sharing her bed she’s actually quite warm—but from her fear of marrying a man. The handmaiden doesn’t know what to do, she loves her Princess so dearly and in such an undignified way, but she can’t bear to see the Princess scared. So she pulls the Princess into her arms and assures her that sex with a man isn’t too bad, it just usually results in no pleasure for the woman. However, sex between two women is amazing. The Princess is astounded! She didn’t know two women could have sex! And so, with a blush so bright the handmaiden can see it even in the moonlight, the Princess asks the handmaiden to give her a demonstration. The handmaiden cannot refuse a request from the Princess, so she politely slips her hand through the neckline of the Princess’s nightgown to delicately caress her breast. The Princess presses back into her touch and gently kisses the handmaiden’s lips. Encouraged, the handmaiden pulls her hand away from the Princess’s breast and slides it under the hem of her long nightgown. The Princess gathers the nightgown in her hand and pulls it up, giving the handmaiden easier access. The Princess has never felt like this before; her hands tremble and heart flutters and her flower throbs, warm and moist. The handmaiden gently brushes a finger up and down the Princess’s split, asking permission to go further, so the Princess moves to lay on her back and spread her legs—”

“Okay I pulled all the splinters,” Yamato announced. He set the tweezers down on the floor and sat back to get a better look at Kakashi’s cock.

“Am I all clear?” Kakashi asked. He loosened his grip on the edge of the table as Yamato stood up.

“I think so.”

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his cock. It was fully hard again, and wonderfully splinter-free. “Can I continue the lesbian Princess story?” Kakashi asked.

“Please don’t, you know I’m not very interested in porn,” Yamato said, but when Kakashi looked back up and pouted, Yamato offered, “You can think about it though, as I jerk you off.” 

“I can live with that,” Kakashi replied.

 

Kakashi typically tried to deny it, but after cumming he became boneless and not very willing to stand up on his own anymore. Yamato was accustomed to this.

So, they were tangled together on the floor next to the table, Kakashi lying mostly on top of Yamato and pretending he wasn’t falling asleep. The wood had warmed up slightly under Yamato’s backside, but it was still fairly cold and uncomfortable. Yamato didn’t mind; post-coital cuddles were his favorite part of sex. He kept one arm wrapped around Kakashi’s hip and the other buried in Kakashi’s dirty hair.

“We should probably get dressed,” Yamato mumbled after nearly twenty minutes, lifting his head from the floor and trying to sit up. His back was getting stiff and Kakashi’s elbow was pressing into his ribs, but Kakashi didn’t move and remained a heavy weight on Yamato’s stomach and chest. “Let the cat back in, too.”

“Oh. Cat,” Kakashi muttered into Yamato’s ear, “she’s probably gone. Not an outside cat. Iruka’s going to kill me.”

Yamato groaned and let his head fall back onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka comes home to a messy kitchen table and a missing cat. Kakashi claims to know nothing.


End file.
